The Forgotten Memories
by YumiTomonoshi
Summary: About a wolf girl who woke up one day in a forest without any memories. an Oc X Shik story. First chapter but second one will be out filled with mystery and horror. Not to mention that a "fragment" of her memories will be revealed. Or is she just paranoi?


The forgotten memory…

Chapter 1: The Encounter

You stared blankly at the forest that surrounded you for miles on end. You looked up at the stars clueless. Sitting down, you pulled you legs up to your chest as you tried desperately to remember.

"Shura…That name is all I can remember. Well that and this gruesome image.

You closed your eyes as you tried to draw back the sliver of a memory, the only thing you could. After much effort you began to see what looked like a young girl, probably in her early teens. She was wearing a jet black dress that reached just above her knees. Her dark brown hair ended in the mid section of her back. You stared at her intently at her for what seemed to be hours. However, this didn't cover the fact the feeling you had, the feeling that something was wrong. Then it hit you, almost as hard as a ton of bricks. She appeared to be…floating… You reached up to touch her, to see if this was just a simple error in your vision. But as you laid a finger on her particles of light began to appear out of thin air. Or so you thought, until you eyed her over. To your surprise, her feet and calves were beginning to disappear, almost as if she were disintegrating.

The girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful pair of rainbow colored eyes you've ever seen. The girl began to speak but no words escaped her mouth. You squinted your eyes in an anxious attempt to read her lips. But your attempt became futile as your vision went blood shot red. You remembered screaming out "AMARA!" Then with that, you opened your eyes, even if only to be regretted by the desolate forest.

'Why can't I remember anything? Who am I!?' You screamed and clasped your hands over your temples.

After a moment of you collecting back all your thoughts, what little you had at the time. There was the sudden sound of a twig snapping. Your wolf ears twitched in the direction it came from. You stood up without a sound, in hopes of not scaring it away. There were two things you wished it was. One was that it was a small animal of some kind. You were so hungry you would happily eat ANYTHING. The second thing you wished was that it was some sort of intelligent being. Weather it be an alien from space, or a normal freak off the street. Your body took a pouncing stance. But after a few minutes of no noise what so ever, you decided to relax. But then just as you did an object came hurdling toward you. Quickly, you dogged it then took a close loom at it. It appeared to be some form of knife…. But you realized that you had no time to relax once you heard the grass rustle about five feet away from you. You wanted the advantage, so you immediately began to run toward the sound. You saw a flash of whitish blonde then instinctively closed your eyes and bit down on what ever you could. After a moment you began to taste what seemed to be….hair…

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Came the irritated voice from what ever was under you.

Surprised by the words you jumped off, then you found that you had accidentally captured what seemed to be an average girl. She had a light blonde shade of hair and clear blue eyes. Not as pretty as the young girl from your memory, but ok in your opinion. ' I wonder who that girl is though, why do I have a memory of her?' you thought to yourself, almost completely forgetting about the stranger.

"Are you ok? You sure have some nerve to attack someone like that and not apologize." She said while putting her hands on her hips.

You were snapped back to reality by that. But then after realizing what she just said, you wanted so desperately to inform her that she had attached you first. But being the well mannered as you were, however you got that way, you didn't say anything.

The girl was still staring at you, as if wanting an explanation. You simply stared back at her, trying your best to look cute and innocent. Senescing your effort, your tail swished over to the left of your right leg. You opened your mouth to say something, but you didn't have time. For at that very instant the girl rushed over to you as fast as she could. It kind of scared you, one minute she was upset, then the next she was all over you. It was kind of too much for you to handle.

"A-Are those real?" She managed to say after a moment of gazing at the balls of fluff attached to your body.

All you could think of to do in response was to pull on them. This of course hurt a bit, but it got the message across.

"That's so cool!" She screeched out while throwing her arms up into the air. "My name is Ino Yamanaka

You stared at her in loss of what to do next, but shortly that question was answered for you as she stretched her hand out to you. A few moments passed as you pondered over what to do with it.

"Um….your supposed to shake it" Ino informed you sort of puzzled. "What's wrong with you? Haven't you ever shacked someone's hand before?"

Shocked you tried to spit out the first words that came to your mind. "N-no… I just never really um…Met anyone before…" You let out a sigh thinking that your answer would get her of your back. But unfortunately it didn't…

"What's your name?" She asked almost immediately after you took her hand"

"My name is….is….um…."

"You don't even know your own name?!"

"N-No I do…I just…well…" Your ears lowered as you searched your mind for the reply.

She gazed at you blankly then began to giggle…or laugh… you couldn't tell what it was. This made you blush with embarrassment. You were just about ready to turn around and walk off when she grabbed your wrist and tugged you in the opposite direction.

"W-what are you doing?" You managed to sputter.

"To my sensei." She responded quickly.

"Who?"

"My sensei silly" She dropped your hand and turned toward you" "You know. A trained teacher who well teaches you how to do stuff."

And with that you were more confused then you ever where since the few minutes you met this crazy girl. And you had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Just come on!" She grasped your wrist yet again and began to walk off into the never ending forest in which all your troubles began.


End file.
